Surprise!
by vegemite
Summary: ObiWan discovers something about his wife, then has to tell her. Fluffy, fluffy, moosh, moosh. Obidala, part of my AU where Padmé lives.


**Title: **Surprise!

**Author: **vegemite

**Rating: **PG

**Summary: **Obi-Wan discovers something about his wife, then has to tell her. Fluffy, fluffy, moosh, moosh. Obidala, part of my AU where Padmé lives.

**Disclaimer: **What's in a copyright law? That which we call Star Wars by any other owner would be as awesome (or awesome-er!) Yeah. George owns all.

**A/N: **Sixth part in my ongoing series. Takes part a little over two years after A Stream of Light. Hope you guys like! (Suggested that you read the other parts first – a list can be found on my user lookup). Apologies once again for a pathetically lame title.

**Surprise!**

Mornings were Obi-Wan's favorite. From the first morning he and Padmé had spent in each other's arms, he knew that this was the part of their marriage he looked forward to the most. He almost always woke earlier than she did, and he enjoyed the moments that he could watch her as she slept, peaceful before the worries of the day. She was the most beautiful like this, when she didn't know he was looking at her, when she wasn't trying to be. She was just so naturally beautiful…

He pulled her closer, burying his face in her locks. Two years of doing this since they'd married and he still couldn't help himself every morning.

Closing his eyes, Obi-Wan let himself wash her with the Force. He knew that it probably wasn't anything, but it gave him a peace of mind to do this once in a while. It let him feel like he was protecting her, giving her something she could use against adversity, and it let him check her over a little bit. He knew she didn't mind if he didn't do it too often.

He frowned. Something was wrong. No...not wrong. Different, that was what it was. Something was different.

Looking at her form next to him, she didn't look any different than she had any other time he'd done this. So what was going on? A thousand different scenarios passed through his mind, none of them good. What if she was ill? What if she was dying?

_Patience._ He had to stop and find facts before he jumped to any conclusions about her physical state. It could just be that the stress from advising Bail was wearing on her a little. He decided to investigate.

Shutting his eyes again and furrowing his brow, he ran his fingers over her body, starting at the top of her head and working her way down. She stirred slightly, but his touch was light and she remained asleep. He didn't want her to know he was worried about her until he was sure there was a reason for concern.

He reached hermidsection and stopped. It was here. He could feel that something was strange here, something was different.

Gently, so as not to disturb her, he lowered his head down to her belly and pressed his ear up against it. Using the Force, he tried to heighten his sense of hearing. It was working a little, but not as much as he'd hoped. Still concentrating on his sense of sound, he used his mind to probe her abdomen. What he sensed shocked him, and woke her up.

"Obi-Wan? What are you doing?" She looked at him groggily, obviously confused at why he was down by her stomach.

"Shh." He pressed back down against her skin and concentrated. He felt her muscles contracting against his cheek and heard her laughing. "What?"

"Your beard is tickling me!" She smiled down at him, still a little dozy. "What are you doing?"

"Padmé." He regarded her seriously. "When was the last time you had your menses?"

She stifled another laugh. He knew she found it amusing that he was so technical about subjects he wasn't comfortable with. "You can call it a period."

"Please just answer the question."

"Um, I don't know, a month ago? I have a record somewhere, if you really wanted to know…" she started to get up, but he pushed her back down, sitting next to her.

"Have you felt sick in the morning?"

"How could I possibly feel sick, when your handsome face is the first thing I see every day?" she teased, kissing him on the lips.

"Padmé, please be serious."

"How can I be serious when you're acting so strange?" she laughed. She thought he was fooling around.

"It's important."

She sighed. "A little bit, sometimes."

Then it was most likely true. He had to know for sure.

"I need you to relax. Stop thinking, relax, and let me do something." She shrugged and complied as he lowered his head towards her lower body again. Putting both hands over her belly, he reached out in the Force, concentrating as hard as he could. The faintest of replies answered him. He sat up quickly.

"What's wrong?" She was genuinely concerned now.

"Padmé, you're pregnant." The words slipped from his lips before he even knew it, touching her softly as her look of confusion turned to one of shock.

"Obi-Wan…Obi-Wan, are you sure?"

"Yes, positive."

"Oh my goodness!" She lay completely still, mouth open and eyes wide. Then her eyes began to sparkle as the full weight of the discovery sank onto her."You and me! A baby!" She began to laugh a joyful, happy laugh.

"I know! I could scarcely believe it myself when I first sensed it, that's why I was asking you so many questions…Padmé, our baby!" They both lay still for a moment, looking at each otherin awe,feeling the joy brought on by this new revelation. A dark thought of this creating another Vader flitted across Obi-Wan's mind, but he quickly pushed it aside. They would have nine months to contemplate that. Right now, he wanted to be with his wife. His expecting wife! But he could see that the moment had passed. Padmé was chewing on her lip, thinking of something.

"What?"

"Well...Leia. How will she feel about this?"

"_Leia_?" Obi-Wan laughed. "She'll be ecstatic!"

* * *

Yeah, I just wanted to a do a reversal of roles, because the woman always tells the man she's pregnant (duh, she would know!), so I thought it would be fun for Obi to know first. :) Please review! 


End file.
